


Stay High

by Redleafmornings



Series: Habits [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Condoms, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent due to Alcohol, Earth AU, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Sex Club, Shame, Smoking, Smut, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is trying to forget First Order Technologies by filling the hole of it's loss with anything he can find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay High

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Habits - Stay High" by Tove Lo

_Gotta stay high all my life to forget I’m missing you_

Hux took a deep drag of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and crushing it under his foot. The alcohol and weed from earlier added dullness to his body, but it didn’t fill the emptiness that felt like it was going to eat him alive.

He hadn’t felt much since his company had gone under during a hostile takeover. It didn’t matter that he had enough money that he could probably live off of it for the rest of his life. He had loved his work, and without it Hux wasn’t sure he would ever feel right again.

There was no lineup at the door so he paid and entered, checking his clothing at the door and wrapping a towel around his waist before walking up to the bar.

The bartender greeted him in a friendly way that said he came there too often and poured his drink before he even had to open his mouth. Hux looked at the name tag to see if he remembered it, but the name Finn held no memory that he could pull up.

Hux put more than enough money on the counter, waving off the offer of change. He was already sipping when he looked through the glass behind the bar to the rooms that resided there.

Only one had anyone in it, the emptiness of the place told him it was probably a weekday or still early in the night.

The one that had someone in it had a dark haired man lying on the bed, looking out at him.

The hair was longer than Hux had ever liked. It looked disorderly, like he had cut it himself, but when he got a sly look Hux felt himself interested to keep watching. His chest was broad and his body was speckled in dark moles. His waist may have been thinner than Hux preferred, but he was hardly one to speak with his thin stretched out form.

The man slipped his hand between his legs and started jerking himself off with careful strokes, making sure to give Hux a good show.

Hux could feel himself reacting as he watched the man, and as he finished his drink he ordered a second and kept watching in rapt attention. The man was well hung and by how much room he took up on the bed he looked like he was someone who actually might be taller than him. Hux had been so in control when he had lost everything and he never wanted to feel in control again.

He was half way through his drink when the man stopped and waved to him in invitation.

Tossing it back he stood and found himself pausing for a second before he felt steady enough to walk. Hux followed down the small hallway that led to the rooms behind the bar and opened each one until he found the one he wanted.

When Hux opened it he could feel the empty feeling consuming him, and he looked at the man on the bed. He would do, and the fact that he was in a room meant that it was less likely that he would try and drag him down into the dungeon.

“What’s your name?”

Running his fingers over his jaw, Hux could feel the scruff that had built up on his chin since the last time he shaved. He didn’t really want to tell the man his first name, so he settled on his last.

“You can call me Hux.”

Dark eyebrows rose.

“That’s a strange name.”

He was already tossing the towel on the bed, and after shutting the door he slipped out of his slippers and onto the bed, crawling his way across it to the other man.

“I suppose.”

The windowsill held condoms and lube and he grabbed a few packages of lube and a condom, tossing them beside the other man.

“What can I call you, or do you not want to say?”

“Kylo.”

Hux pursed his lips.

“And you say my name is strange.”

He ripped open a package of lube squeezing its contents onto Kylo’s offered fingers. Hux knew that it wasn’t really needed, he liked the pain, at least he was feeling something when it hurt, but it normally made the other men more comfortable.

Hux straddled his lap and stood up on his knees to let Kylo press between his cheeks and start carefully preparing him. It was a little too careful for his taste.

“You can be rougher.”

A second finger joined the first with little warning as soon as he spoke and he felt them scissoring inside him to try and prepare him as fast as possible.

This was more how he wanted it.

Kylo was giving him a hungry look and Hux hoped that he would take out every bit of withheld anger out on him.

When Kylo seemed content Hux sat back and grabbed the condom, ripping open the package and rolling it on in one smooth motion.

“I want you to fuck me from behind.”

Was the only thing he said before Hux moved the towel under himself and went onto hands and knees over it. He looked out the bar to see the few people who were now there.

There was a man with stylish dark hair, flirting with the bartender and watching them out of the corner of his eyes.

He could feel how big Kylo was as he covered his body, his chest was broad enough that for once Hux felt small. He revel in the feeling as he felt Kylo’s slicked up cock teasing against his hole. The other man must have opened the other package of lube while he was getting into position.

Hux got almost no time to breathe before Kylo entered him, fucking into him like he craved.

There was an ache inside him that was tamed by the pain of being so full so quickly. Kylo didn’t wait for him to adjust before he started thrusting, each one hard enough that the slap of his hips stung.

It was everything he had been hoping for, it was hard to think of anything but the body inside him.

“Oh god.”

He gasped, feeling like he was going to be turned inside out by the rough fucking. It didn’t matter that people were watching, it already felt like his shame was shown to the world when the company went under. Instead a part of him craved this, Hux wanted to people to see what he was now.

Hux could feel Kylo shifting against him, until his cock was dragging against Hux’s prostate in a way that was making him drip.

Hux pushed back into every thrust to try and encourage Kylo, show him how badly he wanted this. When a hand slipped around his cock and started jerking him off in time with the thrusts he knew he would rather have that hand somewhere else.

“Choke me.”

Without question Kylo’s hand left his cock and moved to his throat. He could feel the strength in his hand as it tightened, Kylo’s thumb and fingers pressing in just the right spots, cutting off the blood flow. The hand was big enough that he felt cradled in it. The man obviously had experience in this before.

The pressure pushed and then a few second later released, giving him a rush each time he would start to feel dizzy.

Between the hand around his throat and the thick cock forcing its way into him he wouldn’t think of anything past that moment.

He started to feel a little lightheaded when he came. It rushed through his body in a warm giddy feeling.

Although the pressure stayed off, the hand stayed over his throat while the other man kept fucking into him roughly. Finally Kylo stopped. He buried himself deep into Hux’s body one last time and Hux could feel him filling the condom.

There was a kiss against the back of his neck and then the other man pulled out, moving off of him.

He was already stripping the condom off and grabbing a cloth from the cabinet corner, while Hux watched in dulled pleasure.

Kylo used the cloth to clean the lube of Hux’s ass and the tip of Hux’s cock, and then he grabbed the towel from under him and threw both in the basket on top of the cabinet.

Hux moved to lie on his back and looked over the man who had just fucked him.

“How come I have never seen you before?”

Kylo shrugged, and moved to lie beside him. A hand reached out and brushed the scruff on his jaw.

“I don’t come here too often, but I might start.”

His tone was flirtatious and Hux found himself fully distracted for the first time in months.

“Or you could just come back to my apartment. The condoms are better there.”

Kylo expression was interested in response to the offer.

“As long as you have something good to drink.”

Hux laughed at the words, his counter was more bottles then it was anything else.

“I always have something good to drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is http://redcole.tumblr.com/ I sometimes do requests if I feel them! but if I am working on a multi chapter fic sometimes you will have to wait until I finish :)


End file.
